Riku, Rikku, and Riku Replica!
by Twilight's Sanctuary
Summary: What happens when Riku meets Rikku and Riku Replica? Chaos of course! Can these three get along? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Riku, Rikku, and Riku Replica!**

**Author: **KHobsessed-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters! But I do own a cookie! Oh never mind. I ate it.

**Author's Note: **This fic is totally for laughs! I am not bashing any of these characters! I just thought this would be a fun idea for a fic! I hope you all like it!

**You Stole My Name!**

Riku's day started out just fine. Aside from the fact that Ansem the lunatic wouldn't leave him alone. Echoing through the halls of Hallow Bastion was the sound of two people bickering and fighting.

"Submit to darkness!"

"No!"

"Submit to darkness!"

"No!"

"Submit to darkness!"

"I said no!"

"Submit to-"

"Can you say anything else," an irritated Riku asked. Ansem stood there. "Well?"

"Sub-"

"Urg! Shut up!"

"Well like gosh Riku! No need to get moody!" Ansem said in a very girly voice. Riku's eye twitched.

"Um..."

"Ignore that.."

"Ok whatever. I don't need you to act like more of a freak!" Riku yelled. Ansem let out a gasp.

"That was so not nice! Fine! Then why don't I just let you hang around with two people I know you would get along with!"

"Meaning..."

"No time to explain! I need to get to cheer pratice!" Ansem said as he grabed some pom-poms.

"Wha?"

"You didn't hear anything! Bye!" With that Ansem left in a poof of smoke.

"The world is coming to an end. Next thing you know waffle loving moogles with take over the world." Riku said as he turned around to leave the castle. While walking down the hall he passed a mirror. Or so he thought it was a mirror. It was really a door frame but hwewould figure that out in a minute.

Riku stopped short at the 'mirror'. He could of swore for a second there that the mirror showed a different movement than his own. Riku slowly lifted his hand. The 'reflection' showed the same.

"This isn't a mirror," his reflection told him. Riku jumped back in surprise.

"What the heck?" he asked as his other self walked through the 'mirror'.

"This is a door you know. Not a mirror." he said to Riku. Riku stood dumbstruck at the being that looked just like him.

"Hiya! I'm Riku! Nice to meet you!" Riku Replica said and held out his hand.

"You can't be Riku! I'm Riku!" Riku said while pointing his thumb at his chest.

"Hey! Then you stole my name!"

"I did not! I was born before you!"

"Prove it!"

"When were you born?"

"Er...I was an experiment...so I was technically born only a few months ago."

"Wowo...then I'm older! You stole my name!"

"Whatever..."

"Wait? You were and experiment?"

Before Riku Replica could reply a girl with blonde hair jumped down in front of them.

"Hel-lo! What's up? Oooo twin hotties!" She exclaimed.

"Um...how did you get in here?" Riku asked.

"In where?" she replied back.

"Hollow Bastion."

"Oh! Not idea! I was talking to my cousin Yuna when all of a sudden 'Poof!' i'm here!" she said beaming.

"Uh...and you don't find that...odd?" Riku asked her.

"Nope! So since we are all here! What are your names?"

"I'm Riku!" Riku Replica told her.

"No! I'm Riku!" said Riku.

"No! I'm Rikku!" said the blonde girl. Both silver haired boys turned to her.

"Mocking people isn't nice." Riku Replica stated. The girl frowned.

"Who's mocking? I'm Rikku! R-I-K-K-U! Rikku!" she yelled happily. Her voice echoed throughout the castle.

"Oh..great" said Riku shaking his head. Riku Replica on the other hand seemed to be quite happy.

"Yay! More Rikus"

"Yay! Now we can go around calling eachother the same name!" Rikku shouted while beaming.

"Yeah!" Riku Replica agreed.

"Joy..." was Riku's reply.

"Ooooo lets go to Traverse Town!" Rikku said and she grabbed both Riku's arms and pulled them into a gummi ship.

"Ok...now how do you drive this thing?" she asked. The gummi ship turned on and the voice automated ship talked.

"What is your destinantion, Riku," it asked.

"Oh cool! It knows my name!" Rikku squealed.

"No. It knows _my _name. Not yours. Mine. This is my ship," Riku told Rikku as he sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Well since we have the same names it knows my name too! Hehe!" She giggled. Riku sighed.

"Well, off to traverse town now!" said Riku Replica as he sat down as well.

"Yay! I'm driving!" Rikku yelled and tried to take control of the controls.

"What! No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you not!"

"Yeah-huh"

"Nu-uh"

"Yeah-huh"

"Nu-uh"

"Yeah-"

"Ok. I'm driving!" Riku Replica grabbed the controls pulled the other two away from them. They both sat back down pouting. "Wow. These buttons are complicated. I'm gonna but it on auto pilot." Riku Replica pressed a button and the engine started. Then he typed in their destination.

"Destination: Traverse Town. Please fasten your seatbelts and stay seated during flight." The gummi ship said.

"Yay! This is gonna fun!" said a very hyper and excited Rikku.

"We will reach destination in 20 minutes. That is as long as we do not get sucked in a black hole. Then we are all dead. But do not worry. Stats shows only an 80 percent chance of anyone dying on this flight. Enjoy your ride," the gummi ship said back to them. They all looked at eachother with horror struck faces.

"Crap," they all said in unison as the ship lifted and starting flying to Traverse Town.

**A/N: **Hiya! Please read and review! I wanna know what you thought of it! Flames will be used to make hot chocolate! XD The faster you review the faster I will update! XD


	2. Gah! The confusion!

**Title: **Riku, Rikku, and Riku Replica!

**Author: **KHobsessed-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If i did everyone would eat waffles!

**Author's Note: **Ok first off i have to say: SORRY X INFINITY! i haven't updated in months! SORRY! please forgive me! -bows- this chapter is extra long and funny 2 make up for it! Thank you so much for the reviews and please enjoy chapter 2!

**Note: **Translations will be in _Italics._

**Gah! The Confusion!**

"Oh no! We are gonna die! We are gonna die," Rikku screamed in Riku Replica's ear, who feel on Riku. "We are gonna die! We are gonna die! We are gonna die! We are gonna die! Someone take control! Come on-"

"STOP YELLING IN MY EAR," Riku Replica yelled.

"Both of you stop yelling in my ear and GET OFF ME," Riku replied back. Riku Replica jumped off of Riku and grabbed the controls.

"What are we gonna do," he asked.

"There is an emergancy button! Rikku, click it! It's the red one," Riku commanded. Unfourtuantly both Rikku and Riku Replica thought he was talking to them and scrammbled for the button, bumping into eachother and falling back on Riku in the process. "I meant Rikku as in the girl. Now could you please click that stupid button and GET OFF ME!...AGAIN!"

"Heh, whoops sorry. Ok I see the button! I am going to click it," Rikku said and she slammed her hand onto the button. The gummi ship gave a lurch. A bright light and a loud buzzing sound started. The three covered their ears and closed their eyes from the blinding light. They felt the ship moving in different directions.

"Rikku, that doesn't help," Riku Replica yelled over the sound.

"What? I can't here you!"

"Pushing the button didn't help!"

"What?"

"I said-" Suddenly they felt the ship hit the ground. "-THAT PUSHING THE BUTTON DID NOT HELP!"

"OW!" Riku and Rikku yelled back at Riku Replica. He opened his eyes to see that the light was off and he noticed the siren stopped.

"Oops. Did I yell that after the siren stopped?"

"Yeah," Riku and Rikku said while glaring at him.

"Ok let's get out of this ship," Rikku said. The three of them walked outside and their jaws dropped.

"Oh my god! Your joking," Riku shouted while throwing his arms up in the air. "We almost get killed to end up back here?"

"Ok now what," Riku Replica said as he looked around at: dun dun dun! Hallow Bastion!

"Kupo!" They turned around to see a moogle standing two feet away and staring at them.

"What the..." Rikku asked in confusion.

"Kupo! I am Mr. Minty Moogle," it said in a english accent. "Enjoy your mint!" It handed them a pack of Tic-Tacs and flew away with its little wings.

"Wow. That was probaly the most random thing that has ever happened to me in my life." Riku stated.

"Yeah...yay mints!" Rikku shouted in joy. She popped 3 mints into her mouth at once. "Ok, so what are we gonna do now?"

"I have no idea...we need a new gummi ship." said Riku.

"Yeah. One that won't try to kill us," Riku Replica agreed.

"I wish I had a book to read while we are here. Like D N Angel!" Rikku annouced to the other two.

"D N Angel," Riku Replica asked.

"Yeah! It's a manga! Created by Yukiru Sagisaki! It's characters are Daisuke, Dark-"

"Dark?"

"Yes Dark! It's his name!"

"Ok, whatever"

"Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi, Krad, Risa, and Riku are the main characters!"

"Wait...did you say Riku?" Riku asked.

"Yes Riku."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not in a manga."

"No you aren't"

"But you just said I was"

"Riku is in the manga!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Not you! Riku!"

"What?"

"No no no! Riku is a girl!"

"Your a girl?"

"No! I'm a guy!"

"No! Not you! Riku Harada!"

"Your last name is Harada?"

"No! It is not!"

"NO YOU IDIOTS! In the manga there is a girl named Riku Harada!" Rikku yelled in frustration.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" Both guys said.

"Could you confuse us more?" Riku Replica said sarcasticly.

"Yes I could!" Rikku grinned. "Yht E drehg E femm" _(And I think I will)_

"What?"

"Ry ry! Oui lyh'd ihtancdyht sa!" _(Ha ha! You can't understand me!)_

"What is she saying!"

"I don't know! It's not english!"

"Of course it's not english! If it was we would know what she is saying!"

"Ur so kut drec ec cu vih! Oui cruimt caa ouin vylac!" Rikku laughed._ (Oh my god this is so fun! You should see your faces!)_

"Uhhhhhh"

"Gosh! I was confused enough as it was! Now she isn't speaking english! It sounds german or something!"

"Kansyh? Bcr, hu! Drec ecYm Prat!" _(German? Psh, no! This is Al Bhed!) _

"Uhhhh. How about since we can't understand her, we just leave and look for a new gummi ship?"

"Ok that works! Bye Rikku!"

"Fryd? Oui kioc!" _(What? You guys!)_

"Bye Rikku!" The two boys ran off.

"Oui zangc! E'mm cbayg ahkmecr huf ug?" _(You jerks! I'll speak english now ok?)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Geez, you guys didn't have to run off without me," Rikku glared.

"And you didn't have to start speaking in some weirdo language," Riku argued back.

"It's not some weirdo language! It's Al Bhed! I happen to be Al Bhed thank you very much!"

"Ok can we find a gummy ship now?" Riku Replica asked.

"Yeah but where?"

"Oh I know! We can ask the magic Genie!" Rikku pulled out a golden lamp-thingy-yeah...

"Where did you get that?" Riku raised and eyebrow.

"I don't know. The author of this story just gave it to me to use for chapter 2..."

"Okay...**O.O**..." Both Riku's gave her the weirdest look they could muster.

"This chapter is weird..." Riku Replica pointed out.

"Yeah well the author is weird.." Riku replied.

"Hey! I totally resent that! I'm perfectly normal! **NORMAL!** Think otherwise and my moogle minons will eat you with their waffle powers! BEWARE!" some random voice shouted from nowhere. **(A/N: **-cough-cough-

"Um...yeah this chapter is defaintly weird," Riku mummbled. The others nodded in agreement.

"Ok so now to rub the magic lamp! Genie, come on out!" Rikku started to rub the lamp. It glowed and a pink cloud came out.

"HELLO! WHO AWAKENED THE GREAT GENIE?" Genie came out with an evil look in his eyes.

"Er..." All of our Riku's said.

"Oh it's just a bunch of kids. Hey waz up my homies?" Genie said while acting like his usual self...sorta of...

"Um...hi. We get 3 wishes right?"

"Cuz we summoned you!"

"That's right! 3 wishes! 1-2-3! Anything you want! Just follow the rules: I can't make someone fall in love with you. I can't kill anyone. And I can't make 'ya immortal. Oh! And I can't make waffles rule world if there are any other weirdos who want to ask?"

"Hey! I heard that," the same random vioce shouts.

"So what's wish number one?" Genie said with a big grin on his face.

"We need a gummi ship" Rikku told him.

"Hrm...that's an odd wish. But ok! One gummi ship coming right up!" exclaimed Genie. There was a puff of smoke as Genie casted the wish.

"Um...what is this?" Riku Replica questioned, picking up a 'gummy' ship.

"It's a gummi ship! Like you wished for!"

"No. This is a GUMMY ship! As in a little gummy candy on the shape of a ship!" Riku glared.

"Oh well what did you mean?"

"We want a ship! An actual ship that can fly to others worlds. Can you give us that?" Rikku reasoned.

"Oh well sure! Why didn't you ask for that in the first place?" Genie swished his hands foward and a gummi ship appeared out of the pretty blue smoke. Oh it's magic!

"Cool! Finally!" Rikku shouted and threw her arms in the air. "All aboard the Gummi-Express! Where it goes no one knows! Or cares! Genie get back in your lamp! I get to pilot!"

"Oh know you don't!"

"Oy..." Riku said as he followed them into the gummi ship. It lifted off the ground and they flew away! yay!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

Well I finally finished chapter 2! Thank my best friend Heather (Sorasgirl333) for threatening not to update her stories to get me to write it lol.

Sorry I didn't update ealier everyone. The idea for Riku, Rikku, and Riku Replica just came to my mind one day so I typed and posted it. It was such a hit. I didn't expect on it to be so I had like no ideas. But there's chapter 2! I would love it if you all review! Thanks everyone! .


End file.
